Maddie Heath
Maddie Heath was a character in Coronation Street from 2013 to 2015. She was the lesbian girlfriend of Sophie Webster. Biography Backstory Maddie had a poor upbringing. She lived with her mentally unstable mother Fran, and younger brother Ben. It is unknown what became of Maddie's father. Maddie resorted to living on the streets in order to get away from her mother. 2013-2015 On Christmas Day 2013 Maddie turned up at a homeless shelter and shoved Sally Webster's face into a pudding, much to the amusement of her daughter Sophie. However it turned out to be far from funny when Maddie stole Sally's handbag. Sophie tracked down Maddie and retrieved the bag, and in revenge Maddie entered the home of Sally intending to rob it, and ended up punching Sally's partner Tim Metcalfe. Sophie began following Maddie around claiming she wanted to help, which only frustrated Maddie. On one instance, Maddie kissed Sophie, revealing like Sophie she was a lesbian. Sophie convinced Sally to let Maddie stay, and even blackmailed Tim to agree (as she knew he was struck by a girl). But Maddie continued being disrespectful of Sally's hospitality and when Tim revealed Maddie was the one who assaulted him and tried to rob the house, Sally put her out. Sally's sympathetic ex-husband Kevin Webster allowed Maddie to move in with him at Number 13 Coronation Street. When Maddie learned her brother was being taken away to live with foster parents far away, she abducted him. But when the police arrived, she allowed him to move on. Overtime Maddie began to redeem herself and turned into a model citizen and worked at Kevin's garage as a car valet. She also developed a friendship with Tim who sympathised with her. Maddie also worked in packing at Underworld. In May 2015 Maddie learned that Kevin's girlfriend Jenny Bradley was plotting to kidnap his son Jack. When confronting Jenny Maddie found herself pushed to the ground. She made her escape and ran towards Victoria Street to warn Sophie. At that moment the Victoria Court apartments were on fire. When Maddie spotted Sophie, she ran by the Builder's Yard where it exploded and knocked her to the ground. Maddie was put in a coma, and later died in hospital. Before her death she had managed to partially leave a voicemail to Sophie, arousing her suspicions of Jenny. Behind the Scenes *Before her introduction, Maddie was described as being "worse" than the likes of Becky McDonald and Kylie Platt when they were introduced and would be a troublemaker. This did turn out to be the case, but like them she began to reform overtime and became a nicer character. Memorable Info Appearance: 25th December 2013–1st June 2015 Full name: Madeline Ivy Heath Birth: 3rd February 1997 Death: 1st June 2015 Brother: Ben Heath Mother: Fran Heath Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2013. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:1997 Births Category:2015 Deaths Category:LGBT Characters. Category:Underworld Factory Staff Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Deceased characters